New Beginnings
by LonleyJoeyTribbiani
Summary: Slight AU 8 years after graduation Xander and Cordelia meet again and Cordelia gets a second chance at her calling
1. A Chance In Meeting

**New Beginnings Series**

**Series: New Beginnings**

**Chapter: A Chance in Meeting**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: Slight AU 8 years after graduation Xander and Cordelia meet again and Cordelia gets a second chance at her calling**

**Spoilers: All the general spoilers for ''Ats'' and ''BtVs'' this takes place AFTER the ''Buffy'' finale so expect lots of recaps **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win) oh and I don't Michelle Branch's ''Goodbye to You'' either  **

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me and the many AU sites otherwise ask**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

A Chance in Meeting  

****

Cordelia was walking down the street it had been 4 very long and painful years since Wesley, Gunn and Fred had died while battling a demon Cordelia brushed her hair softly and repeated the scene in her mind

_Cordelia was down on the floor the demon hit her hard down_

_Wesley, Fred and Gunn were fighting the down while Angel was in the hotel brooding over Buffy's death_

_''Gunn!'' Wesley screamed to get his attention_

_Gunn turned his head quickly when the demon jabbed him in the face his neck was bleeding_

_Fred quickly aimed the crossbow at the demon but it quickly fell out and missed him_

_Gunn looked up at the demon bleeding Wesley throwed at stake at the demon but the demon just smirked and grabbed Gunn by the neck and snapped it_

_Gunn was shaking and shriving and Fred and Wesley looked in shock helplessly Fred ran at the demon _

_Wesley screamed ''Fred No!'' but she didn't listen she was controlled by emotion_

_The demon shoved his nails in Fred's chest she screamed in pain she was dead in a matter of minutes_

_Wesley was overwhelmed he didn't want to be the hero oh no he just wanted to live but it was to late he was next_

_When Cordelia woke up she saw the demon in front of her she then turned her head and saw her friends Fred, Gunn and Wesley lying there dead she wondered why she was still alive, Why he didn't kill her maybe it was mercy or  maybe he was just bored she didn't know_

A tear fell down her cheek which she quickly removed she couldn't afford to be weak then the memory of Angel's death shot her he said ''He'll be okay'' why did she believe him it was late at night and when she saw dust Angel's dust he couldn't take it he couldn't take it and Cordelia never forgave him for that for being weak for giving up

Shortly after Cordelia stopped receiving visions maybe now that he was gone The Powers figured she couldn't do nothing to help they were probably right

After that Cordelia returned to her old self spoiled rich bitch and gained some fake friends pretty quickly she wasn't proud of it but again she had no choice she sighed weakly and lifted her head softly when she saw a familiar face

Xander was window shopping so he hadn't noticed her Cordelia jumped at him and hugged him when he turned his head and said ''Oh My God, Hey Cord'' they were both surprised and happy to see each other Cordelia finally got around talking ''Oh My Gosh'' she said as she pulled away from the hug and she hit him on arm

''What Are You doing here?" she asked him still widely smiling

''Well I came here looking for a new life I mean I got kicked out of my apartment... so that's…'' he clinched

''Is this sort of a _Girl Next Door _thing?'' she smirked

''Ha…Ha…Ha'' Xander said to Cordelia it looked like they were back to the old habits

''I missed you, you know?"' she said smiling at him

''I missed you too'' he admitted

Cordelia looked at Xander strangely for a moment he looked different for one thing he didn't have his eye patch he was wearing a blue sweater and light brown jeans and more importantly to Cordelia he looked HOT

''Well want to grab something to eat?'' Cordelia offered

''Uhh… Sure'' Xander accepted Xander held Cordelia's shoulder and smiled as they began walking

''So how is everyone?" Cordelia asked curiously

''Well let's recap Buffy is in Cleveland with Dawn but she moves around a lot , Faith is no where to be found and Giles is in London and Ahn..'' he stopped

Cordelia realized he was talking about Anya and stopped to say she was sorry but Xander just nodded and remembered it   

_''Anya'' ''Anya!'' He doesn't see her body lying limp and lifeless on the floor beneath some rubble. Dawn pulls him away toward the exit_

Cordelia looked away and entered the café and opened the door for Xander

He smiled ''Thanks Cordy''

''Welcome'' she said looking at him ''Oh and you didn't tell me about Willow''

''Well she's in New York writing for The New York Times'' he spoke proudly of his childhood friend

Cordelia jumped ''Oh gosh she's-she's bubbly red head''

Xander nodded and smiled ''Yeah that's her'' he paused ''What about you… do you have a job?''

Cordelia smirked ''Do you consider being a bitch a job?"  
  
Xander nodded ''Shame your so good it''

Cordelia's jaw dropped Xander laughed he won the verbal battle

Cordelia went to the counter and ordered a tall latté with no ice  

Xander ordered 2 mega burgers and 2 boxes of French Fries

Cordelia frowned ''aren't you afraid you might get… fat?"

Xander's eyes widen ''Why… do I look fat? I mean I've been working out ann-…''

Cordelia smiled genuinely ''Relax Xan, you look fine''

Xander returned the smile ''Thanks you look okay too''

Cordelia smiled ''Well Duh!''

Xander smiled weakly ''Look who's back''

Cordelia frowned ''I've changed you know?''

Xander smiled ''Oh I know''

They both sat down and waited for their meals

After they ate talked through the day and Xander walked Cordelia home Cordelia never noticed just how she really missed Xander he was the only one who loved her was not for what she had

''Well this is my stop'' Cordelia said not****daring to look in his eyes

''can I give you a hug?" he asked

Cordelia smiled ''Sure''

And they hugged not that Cordelia would ever admit it to anyone but she felt safe in his arms she felt happy

Xander pulled away slightly and said ''I'll see you tomorrow''

Cordelia smiled ''Okay bye''

Cordelia walked into her house and suddenly was holding her head screaming the visions were back but why, Why now?  

**TBC**

**R&R**

****

****

So guys whatdy'a think this is my first real fan fiction is it good, bad or REALLY bad please review it oh and by the way what happens next is a real surprise please R&R and I promise to post the next chapter within a week so please wait for me.


	2. Acceptance

**New Beginnings Series**

**Series: New Beginnings**

**Chapter: Acceptance**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: Slight AU 8 years after graduation Xander and Cordelia meet again and Cordelia gets a second chance at her calling**

**Spoilers: All the general spoilers for ''Ats'' and ''BtVs'' this takes place AFTER the ''Buffy'' finale so expect lots of recaps **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win) oh and I don't Michelle Branch's ''Goodbye to You'' either  **

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me and the many AU sites otherwise ask**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

Acceptance

****

It had been a day since Cordelia received her first vision… well in awhile she had planned to go pay a visit to The Powers That Be when she heard a knock on the door when she opened the door she frowned noticeably

''God Xander! What happened to you?'' she said in utter disgust

''Uh… I dunno… after I dropped you off… I sort of had no where to stay and… I'm sort of drunk'' Xander said very much in doziness

''I noticed'' the former cheerleader said ''Come in'' she added as she walked him in the apartment

''Thanks'' Xander grumbled barely able to speak as Cordelia sat him on the couch

''God Xander … are you okay?'' she said her voice now concerned

''I'm fine'' he assured her

''I swear to god Xan, if I didn't know better I'd say you were your father''

Xander didn't answer as he just grumbled things Cordelia couldn't understand

After Xander had fallen asleep she tired to go and find The Powers as she remembered how Doyle use to reach them and then she remembered

  _"All right.__ All right. Maybe we can try the Oracles.''_

       

When she entered she saw a white room with two angels there one male one female ''Hi..'' she spoke nervously then a loud voice spoke

''who may want to see the Oracles'' the male spoke

''I may… I mean… I'' Cordelia said shivering

''and who might you be'' the female spoke softly

''I be Cordelia Chase'' she said

''you have 5 minutes'' the male spoke

the female oracle smiled and said ''What do you ask of us?''

Cordelia went blank ''uh… well 3 years ago I stopped getting visions and now I do again so that's… weird''

''Alexander'' the male oracle spoke

Cordelia had a confused look on her ''Xander… yeah… he's…''

''…the champion'' the female oracle continued

Cordelia stared at her ''Xander, Champion?''

''there is too much evil in the world to be fought it was the right time'' the female said simply

''took you long enough'' Cordelia said as she looked at the clock her 5 minutes were almost up ''wait… what about…'' before she could continue a white light was flashed and she was back in the world ''What about the girl in my vision'' she said walking home

When she walked home and when she opened the door she smiled as she found Xander watching T.V she still had no idea how she was going to tell him the he the champion

''Hey'' she said as she approached him from behind smiling still

''Oh hey Cord, Where 'ya been?'' he said grinning

Cordelia froze for a second ''Oh just out shopping''

Xander nodded ''then why aren't their any shopping bags''

Cordelia tilted her head ''oh they were all out…. anyway… we need to talk''

''…about'' Xander questioned

''oh.. I just think that… ahh'' Cordelia screamed it was another vision

Xander was shocked ''what's going on''

Cordelia frowned ''A vision''

Xander was still blank ''A what?''

Cordelia shrugged ''just do as I tell you'' then she added ''there's a guy a vampire is going to… you get the point''

Xander nodded still not knowing what she meant

Cordelia and Xander were driving through trying to find a near graveyard when Xander began talking

''can you tell me how you got the visions'' he asked concern obvious in his voice

Cordelia turned her head and didn't answer immediately

_Doyle turns to Cordy and they kiss. There is a strange blue light between their lips just before they part. Not sure if it's from the beacon shining behind them or if it means something else._

''I…kissed a guy'' Cordelia said not wanting to remember that day

''well that's a surprise'' Xander said anxiously

''What did you just say'' Cordelia said glaring at him

Luckily for Xander they had entered the graveyard and Cordelia gave him a glare just before he left the car

''that's the guy'' Cordelia says while walking to the man when she got near the man she pulled him and punched him in the face and got him out of the graveyard ''beats explaining to him'' she said as she looked over to Xander who was waiting for the vampire ''BEHIND YOU'' Cordelia screamed as the vampire bit him in the neck ''XANDER'' she screamed as she staked the vampire

She held Xander ''oh god'' she said he was bleeding and unable to speak; He didn't look like a champion.

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

First of all thank you for all the reviews did you like it WAS  IT THAT BAD R&R Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Handled with Grace

**New Beginnings Series**

**Series: New Beginnings**

**Chapter: Handled with Grace**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: Slight AU 8 years after graduation Xander and Cordelia meet again and Cordelia gets a second chance at her calling**

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of Wesley/Fred**

**Spoilers: All the general spoilers for ''Ats'' and ''BtVs'' this takes place _after_ the ''Buffy'' finale so expect lots of recaps**

****

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win) oh and I don't Michelle Branch's ''Goodbye to You'' either **

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me and the many AU sites otherwise ask**

**Author's Notes: italic flashback italic/bold song**

Handled with Grace

Cordelia rushed Xander to the hospital barely breathing she was waiting for The Nurse to update her on his condition when she drifted off to sleep

Cordelia was in a dark spacey place ''Where am I'' was what she was thinking she saw pictures of Wesley, Gunn and Fred and her she saw herself when she read a tombstone that said Cordelia Chase but before she could figure out The Nurse voice had woken her

''He'll be okay the loss of blood was of a small amount He's hopefully going to be okay'' The Nurse offered a hand of support but Cordelia just got her purse and walked out

''I'm sorry but I just _can't _accept the fact that my friend was going to die on the first day of his job While you two Blue-Man-Group Wannabes just sit on your flat ass and _do _nothing'' Cordelia said yelling at the oracles

''You _will not _speak to The Oracles as that'' the male oracle threatened ''You don't see what's to come, This is your journey There is greater evil out there some that you might not be able to survive thorough Its not our choice what happens after that''

As Cordelia walked to her apartment she tried to think of what The Oracle meant by _It's__ not our choice what happens after that _she shrugged that off

From Geek to Chic and from Freak to VisionGirl, Yep that's the life of Cordelia Chase

When Cordelia finally reached her apartment she unlocked the door and put her purse down and again sighed she picked up a picture of Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Her Wesley leaning against Fred and Gunn was holding her she smiled sadly though She didn't know if should accept her new found visions again after what she preserved to be having a happy life

Tears fell down her cheek she had no idea what to do tomorrow would be better at least she hoped

_The sun is flashed and a new day beings_

Cordelia wakes up to find a messy house she sighs and looks into the mirror still finding tears in her eyes

Later Cordelia went to check-on Xander whom was still asleep typical she thought She was waiting in his room, When the vampire bite shot her heart skipped a beat worried he might have been turned she titled his head to see if the fangs slinked in luckily it didn't she saw Xander's eyes open

''Hey'' he greeted ''How am I?'' He asked

''Your fine'' she assured ''I think they just might keep you longer just in-case'' she smiled

''No the worse thing in the world Free sponge-bath mean anything to you?'' he smirked

''Way too much free-time mean anything to you?'' she smiled

''Anything on that vision of yours though'' he said

''Oh that... no'' she shook her head nervously

''Listen, I was thinking when I get otta here I thought maybe we could…''

''Mr. Harris'' the doctor interrupted

''Oh'' Cordelia muttered ''I should probably go do some research'' she said quietly leaving the room

''But Mia we can't what if Louise finds out'' Cordelia was watching a re-run of her favorite soap-opera when the phone rang ''Hello'' she greeted ''Hey Girl'' Shirley addressed her friend

''What's up?'' Cordelia wondered

''Oh nothing, you just haven't been to the mall much lately can I take a guess as to way'' she smirked

''Oh Sheri, What _ever _do you mean?'' she joked

''So cute ex-boyfriend is not an option'' Shirley asked

''No, I just don't think he's interested when we were dating it was…'' she frowned

''Horror story huh?'' she asked

''Yeah that's… putting it lightly'' she laughed

''Well I gotta go I gotta costumer'' she excused and Cordelia hung up

Cordelia opened her laptop to a demon search website she a put a keyword search on ''Visions'' they were 2545 results thinking how good MSN was compared to this after about 10 pages Cordelia gave-up But if she looked a bit longer she would've found a search about The Death of The Messenger was this her fate?

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Well first off I would like to address some questions**

**- Why doesn't Xander have an eye-patch, Well I figured Willow would fix his eye it will come in handy soon though I will explain come next chapter**

**- Why isn't Cordelia in a-coma, Because in my version of the story Angel dies early Season 3 which prevents the events of Season 4 and Season 5**

**- The oracles are different oracles I didn't do too good of a job explaining that Sorry :(**

**I know you think you know what's going on to happen by now, You have _no _idea Special thanks to Melissa Flores for beta and Nodaskip, MBB and Kali for reviews Thanks you guys! New chapter will be added in 3 weeks maximum **


End file.
